Static Random Access Memory (Static RAM or SRAM) is a semiconductor memory that retains data in a static form as long as the memory has power. SRAM is faster and more reliable than the more common dynamic RAM (DRAM). The term static is derived from the fact that it doesn't need to be refreshed like DRAM. SRAM is used for a computer's cache memory and as part of the random access memory digital-to-analog converter on a video card.